Umbrella
by KahliaxBeloved
Summary: What happens when you meet that special perosn? Would you hide the truth in order to protect them? Would yougive up the chance to be whole just for them? According to Roxas as long as she was safe he was happy. KH/Ouran Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me Anemone. I decided to bring my stories from another website to her because it's easier to manage. This one is called umbrella. It's something that I came up when I was bored. I hope you like it.

She stood there in the library colors of blues and blacks to match the night sky outside

She stood there in the library colors of blues and blacks to match the night sky outside. She was too content on the painting that she was creating that she was oblivious of what her fate would soon be.

* * *

"What are we going to do with the girl?" said a hooded figure. He looked around to the other members that sat on their respected seats in the room.

"It's simple; this girl is the purest of heart ,so slowly day by day we drain her heart until nothing remains" Everyone except a three members seemed to agree and while the meeting continued they whispered to each other.

"What does he mean that Lex's heart is the purest? I thought she didn't have one?" whispered one of them.

"Look Lex is not like a normal person. She was created when Ansem, in other words that jerks nobody, toyed around with hearts. When he mixed the different ones an explosion happened, thus creating Lexia. After going through countless hours of testing he came to the realization that he created a girl with the purest heart" said the tallest and most spindly one. The shortest member looked clearly nervous. Not only was this girl a friend but he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that she meant much more to him.

"We have to save her, she's in too much danger if she continues to stay with us" he said. The older member seemed to be stuck in thought, "I think I have a plan, but you'll need to be able to go through with it if you want to save her"

"Anything" he replied

* * *

"Do we really have to resort to this Axel?" the red haired man looked over his shoulder, " Demyx do you want to help her or not?" he questioned back. The blond haired rock star looked down and then back up,

"So you know your part in this Roxas?" he asked.

The youngest blond averted his eyes to Demyx after moments of silence, "Ready"

* * *

"I think that they'll like it sooooooo much" The girl said as she admired her work with joy. The large portrait showed the heart shaped moon over looking a large star shaped statue where she, Roxas, Axel and Demyx sat. Just when she was about to finish the door to the library opened and in walked Lexia's portraits.

"Hey guys, so how was the meeting?" she asked as she looked up from her work. Lexia noticed that their faces were stricken with gloom and she couldn't help but get the feeling that something wasn't right. Usually they would've been laughing and talking about something stupid that they were going to do but there was nothing.

"Is everything alright?"

They each looked toward one another for support. "Lex Come here" asked Roxas with pen arms. Lexia looked at him like he was crazy. She knew that Roxas never liked hugs and whenever she would jump on top of him he would struggle as if it was going to kill him.

"Okay what's going on? Did Xemnas tell everyone to hug someone today?" she asked walking cautiously into his arms.

* * *

--Roxas P.O.V--

'She doesn't even know what's going on, but if I want to save her then I have to do it' He looked up toward Axel. He knew that it was tearing him up inside but he nodded his head. Demyx looked away as he opened the cap to the needle. Getting the clue of how hard it was going to be to inject the serum into her body Axel and Demyx came to help.

"She's our friend too Roxas , so don't hog her, lets just have a nice group hug" said Axel as he nudged Roxas, "Do it now" he wispered

"Lexia, where are you?" called Vexen from out in the hall way.

"Okay group hugs over guys I have to go see what Vexen wants" she said. None of them let go. " Axel, Demyx and Roxas jokes over now let me go" she continued as she struggled to break free of their grasp.

"What, so soon Lex? What happens if we don't see you again?" Demyx asked doing his best to buy time. She looked at him as if he seriously asked that question," Come on, it's Vexen. It's not like he's going to kill me" she said.

"More than what you think" mumbled Demyx. Lexia looked at him with a bewildered expression. Axel hit him upside the head, "Ignore him Lex he's just being an idiot" he added and then looked at Roxas, "Now Roxas". He stuck the needle into the back of her neck and a small gasp escaped her lips. With one mighty push she broke free from their grasp and looked at them. Tears brimmed her eyes as she held her neck.

"Why?" she whispered quietly as the serum from the shot took affect.

"Sorry Lex it's for your own good. We're just trying to protect you" said Axel. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she fell into a deep sleep. Roxas quickly hurried to her side and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Don't worry I'll always keep you safe. I promise. Just think of me as your knight in shining armor" he joked as he held her close.

"Lexia" called Vexen

A dark portal appeared and Axel motioned for us to hurry inside before we were caught.

* * *

"Roxas set her on the bed" he laid her on the bed and looked around the room. It was huge like it was fit for a princess. It was a perfect place for her to blend in. Demyx extended his hand and small orbs of water floated toward her and sank into her heart. She let out a small gasp and the orbs returned filled with images.

'Her memories' Roxas thought

"Um guys how is supposed to blend in when she still has traces of the organization on her?" he asked as he looked at Lex. Demyx placed his hand on her shoulder "I have it all covered"

Axel looked at him and laughed," How did I know you were going to say that?"

Demyx let out a small sarcastic glare and proceeded with what he was doing. In an instant the robes and shoes she had been wearing had been replaced by a simple white dress.

"She's not going to be able to remember us is she?" Roxas asked a little saddened

Axel mearly shook his head. "Nope if we want to protect her then she can't remember me, you or Demyx, but now that you mention it we can always leave a part of us with her." He added as he extended his hand. Black smoke engulfed her hand and neck. When it finally cleared up on her neck laid a silver necklace with two keys identical to Roxas and on her wrist was a small bracelet that held Axels chakrams and Demyx's sitar. The small orbs of water entered the small charms.

"She's the only one that can take them off. It's the only thing that we can leave behind" Demyx mentioned. Roxas continued to stare at her sleeping figure. 'The memories of us are probably being replaced by the ones made for her to blend in'

"So Roxas you know what your next part in this is right?" asked Axel. He looked up and nodded.

'I just hope that it works though' he thought before he walked into the portal back to the world that never was.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. The thrid one will be the next one that I update. I hope you like it. Rate and Review. I will also get another chapter of Lose to You out Pretty soo okay.

Hope you have a good night, morning or afternoon wherever you are in the world.

-Anemone

"Lexia wake up" said a voice as they poked her.

"Eh Hikaru…five more minutes" she grunted as she snuggled deeper into the covers completely ignoring the two identical beings that stood at the edge of the bed

"Hey Hikaru I don't think our toy doesn't want to get up" smirked Kaoru as he turned to face his twin.

"What ever shall we do Kaoru?" said Hikaru as he pointed toward her feet which protruded from the covers. Both twins grinned evilly as they took a hold of Lexia's feet and pulled. She franticly tried to grab the metal bars of her bed, but her delicate fingers instead came into contact with a gapless chunk of wood.

_'Darn it! This is not my bed…darn you Kaoru why do you and your brother always have o match?'_

"Hikaru…Kaoru let me sleep" she groaned as she desperately grabbed a hold of the mattress instead.

"Fine I guess that means…" started Hikaru

"We get to dress you" finished Kaoru

Lexia's eyes widened. "I'm up!" she jumped out of bed glaring at the twins that stood before her. "Why are you in your uniforms class doesn't start till…threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….today?!" she stood open mouthed as she looked on the calendar on her cell phone.

"We tried to tell you yesterday but remember we were playing dress up that it must have completely slipped our minds" they shrugged in unison.

"First of all you two didn't play anything and second of all I did most if not all of the dressing up….where's my uniform? Where are my shoes? What do I do with my hair?"

The twins stared at the girl who was now franticly turning over things in their room looking for her things. Little did Lexia know that both Hikaru and Kaoru had her uniform right behind their back. "Lexia I think that this is what you're looking for". She stopped her frantic searching and looked that the yellow fabric that the twins held in their arms. She grabbed the fabric and dashed to the restroom.

"Do you think that she'll like it Hikaru?"

"I don't know Kaoru"

After about a few minutes Lexia emerged from the boy's restroom a huge smile on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru blushed faintly when they saw how cute their outfit made Lexia look.

"I take it that you like it?"

"I don't like…I love it. This is the best design that you've made yet!" she hugged them. Both of them blushed even more. Instead of wearing the schools mandatory uniform which was for girls, a yellow dress the twins made her out fit so it was a white blouse underneath a yellow jacket, a yellow skirt and stockings.

She pulled away "Come on lets go. I can't wait to show brother"

The twins latched onto their 'toy' and walked out the door not knowing that soon that the game of love and war was about to begin.

* * *

"Axel what do I do? Today she starts school" complained a certain blond haired kid

"It's easy buddy, follow her and become a student in the school" The red aired man said as he was trying to push away Demyx in the background.

"Hi Roxas!" he yelled

Roxas merely waved and continued on with the conversation, "Well I would, but let's see….I'm not exactly made of money. Sheesh for someone who wanted her to blend in you would think that they would at least include me in the picture!" he threw his hands in the air and continued to pace around in a circle. Axel watched his friend from the screen and placed a hand on his chin to think.

"Oh I got it rich schools like that have to have a test so that poor people like you can get in….but if you…"

"Hey Roxas can you see me? Say hi to Lex for me!" yelled Demyx from the background. Roxas wanted to hit himself. The whole point of him continuing to stay in the city was to keep track of her, and make sure she didn't get into trouble. What part of watch and not talk did he not get?

"Roxas you still there?"

"Sadly yes" he replied with a sigh.

"So anyway they award scholarships to smart kids and if you've bee…"

An irk mark appeared on his head and he controlled urge to scream at the tiny screen.

"Axel I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box. What makes you think that I can pass that test when I couldn't even pass the one Zexion gave me?!" he started to hyperventilate.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH!" Roxas stopped in his tracks and listened.

"Now then where was I? Oh yea, look don't worry if you would have been checking the messages on your phone then you would know that you're in." Roxas looked at him dumbfoundly

"How? When? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"It's simple I had Demy here take the test for you." Demyx looked at Roxas

He was still stunned. Axel took notice of his friend's expression and said, "You know you're not the only one who cares about her. She's our friend too"

"Yeah, plus it was a synch to take. I even placed #1 on the results" he added

_**Flash back**_

_**"Why do I have to be Roxas?" complained demyx as he and Axel walked through the grounds of Lex's prestigious school. He looked at Demyx and calmly explained to him," Lets see why is Demyx here and not Roxas? Hmmm let me think" he placed his hand on his chin and pretended to think. "Oh yea 1) If Roxas took this test then he'd be toast and our chances to protect Lex would be toast and 2) is because you both have the same eye and hair color. Got it memorized?" Demyx just shrugged and entered the test building **_

_**2 Hours later**_

_**"Sweet Axel look I scored #1 out of 100. I even bumped one girl down two spots. Roxas is so totally in." Axel patted him on the back.**_

_**"I always knew that brain of yours was good for something"**_

_**"Lex's is going to be so happy" he smiled. Axel hit him upside the head. "Ow what was that for?" **_

_**"Baka Lex doesn't even remember us" Axel said. Demyx hadn't even paid attention to what Axel was saying because as soon as he stopped talking Demyx opened his mouth when he saw a very familiar girl walking through the courtyard.**_

_**"Hey Lex! Remember me? De…." Axel immediately placed his hand over Demyx mouth before anymore damage was done. She was walking with two twins and all three of them stopped to look at the two men that were foreign to their school. **_

_**"Ahh don't mind him.He's just happy that he passed his exam. Carry on" Axel laughed nervously. He lowered his head to Demyx, "Shut u or else you're going to blow our cover." He said though clenched teeth. He looked at the three bewildered students and smiled as he began to drag the 'Roxas' look-alike away.**_

_**End flashback**_

"So great now Lex thinks I'm a weirdo" Roxas said with a sweat drop

"Well weird is such a strong word…let's say she thinks of you as…nope yeah weird covers it" Axel said. Roxas sighed.

"Oh yeah before I forget since you're already an hour late for class a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. I left the uniform you're supposed to wear and some other things you might need outside the door of your apartment…."

"I'M AN HOUR LATE?!" Roxas yelled

"Well you wanted a flashback"

Demyx pushed Axel away from the screen," Hey Roxas look at me! Say hi to Lex for me!"

"Move it buddy you did your part…now MOVE!" The small screen was covered by flames. After a few moments Axel appeared back on. "As I was saying, here are some more important things that you might want to know. Your name is Roxas Hakudoshi and you're from…" Axel noticed that Roxas wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying.

"Go on I'm listening" he said

"You know what, just make the stuff up and don't for get to watch over Lexia. Rumor has it that the organization has been sending dusk to find her and bring her back. So watch out and don't screw this up! Got it memorized?"

Deymx got up from the ground holding his side. "You know Axel? Those chakrams of yours hurt" and with that the screen went black. Roxas got up from his bed and walked to the door. Sure enough a light blue blazer, black pants and a couple other things were left there. He picked up the things and brought them inside. When he set them down on the table a small blue note fell out. Roxas picked it up and read it.

_**"Roxas take care of Lex for all of us. Most of all do it for yourself. You haven't been this happy in a long time"**_

_**-Axel and Demyx**_

He sighed and looked at his clock," Lex you owe me big time if you ever do remember me"


	3. Chapter 3

"Arigato Gozaimasu"

"No problem and good luck eh? Not many people like us get a chance to go to Ouran. It's a very famous school you know." The driver said as Roxas climbed out of the vehicle and sped away. He turned around and sighed, 'You just had to put her in a huge school, yeah Lex you really owe me now' he thought

_30 minutes later_

"Finally the high school building" Roxas mumbled to himself in a very grumpy tone. Ever since he had got to the school earlier that morning he kind of had a hard time navigating his way through the lavishly decorated halls to find his class. He pulled out that messily drawn map that Demyx seemed to have drawn.

"Okay I made a left and walked up the stairs now where do I go?" he asked himself as he continued walking down the hall.

_Pass the plants in the corner and keep walking down the hall until you reach the fourth door_

He stopped and looked up the map and then to the giant white door. School had started two and a half hours ago and it had taken him about another hour to find his way to his class. He knew that his teacher wasn't going to be happy. "Why is it that I'm always the one to make a bad 1st impression" he asked himself as he opened the huge door. Several and if not all eyes focused on him.

"Excuse me"

Roxas looked at the man teaching the lesson and bowed embarrassingly.

"Gomen nasai. I'm Roxas Hakudoshi and I'm new here. I'm very sorry I interrupted your lesson"

The teacher nodded in approval, "Ah yes you're the other special student. Hmmm; funny you seemed taller the last time you were here, oh well Roxas take a seat behind…."he pointed around the room "Lexia, Lexia please raise your hand" He pointed to the blond haired girl. Roxas walked to his new desk and had a seat.

'Wow she looks better than ever' he thought as he looked to the board.

"Psst….Psst"

'She's still the same too' he mentally smiled. She extended her arm out for him to shake,

"Hi I'm Lexia" she beamed

He placed his hand in his and smiled back, "I'm Roxas" While the two introduced themselves, little to Roxas knowledge that a certain little boy had been over taken by the green eyed monster.

**At Lunch**

After class Lexia wanted to get to know her new classmate and invited him to sit with her at lunch in order to get to know him better.

"So what are your favorite colors?"

"Black and White"

"Your favorite thing to do?"

"Ummm skate boarding"

"Have I met you before?"

Roxas body tensed up and his min went into panic mode.' Crap what do I do, what do I do? There's no way that I can be in a situation like this I wasn't prepared for something like this!' he thought

"Um no, I don't think so" he lied. Lexia seemed to notice how tense he had gotten when she had asked the question.

"Don't worry, you just seem familiar that's all" she smiled as she popped another piece of expensive food in her mouth. Roxas shook his head vigorously and waved his hands in front of his face

"No, no there's no way that we could've have met"

"Hmm oh well, back onto our game" she said as she pumped her fist into the air. Roxas eyes immediately darted to the bracelet and charms that dangled from her wrist.

"Hey Lexia what are those things on your bracelet?" he asked as if he didn't know about it. The fact was that he really wanted her to keep taking because for a while he longed to hear her voice. It was the only one that brought peace to him.

"Hmmm" she looked down at her bracelet "you mean these things?' Roxas shook his head and Lexia took off the bracelet so he could examine it.

_'She's the only one who can take them off. It's the only piece of us that we can leave behind' _he recalled what Axel had said earlier

So somewhere deep inside she remembers us he thought as he twiddled with the small chakram and sitar. "Where did you get them? They're really cool"

"Thanks no ones even told me that yet. Everyone thinks that they're weird and that I should get rid of them but I like them. There's just something about them that I can't place. It's like they used to belong to an old friend, ya know?" she smiled at him.

Yeah more than you thinkRoxas couldn't help but think.

"Oh I forgot there's one more, hold on a minute" Lexia reached to the back of her neck and took off a silver necklace with Roxas very own weapon as the charm.

"Out of all of them I would have to say that this one is my favorite"

Oh in your face Axel and Demyx. I'm her favorite! Roxas couldn't help but smile as he was excited and jumping for joy on the inside. She's so cute

"Roxas! Are. You. There?" Lexia said as began poking him trying to bring him back into the real world. Roxas shook his head and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had spaced out in front of her, he didn't even flinch when she had taken her jewelry back.

I'm such an idiot, how could I space out like that? But how can I help it she's sooooooo cute.

"Roxas!"

"Huh, what…Ahh" he fell off his chair when she placed her hand on his forehead. "I'm okay" She laughed as she helped him up off the floor.

"You know what Roxas I want you to meet my brother okay?" but before he could object Lexia had already pulled him outside the room and down the hall brushing passed two certain twins that were going to meet her at lunch.

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" yelled Hikaru as he slammed his fist on the table that he and his brother were eating on. Kaoru draped his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Hikaru, it's not like she's going out with him .She's just being friendly. It's probably just, just pity for him" He said still trying to console him.

"They barely even know each other and they act like they've been friends for a long time." He took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm sorry Kaoru. You're right" he said as he held his brothers face and stared into his eyes. A couple of girls who had witnessed the scene fell over in their seats because of their brotherly love act.

"It's alright Hikaru. Lexia's our friend and just think of this, there is always the host club and there is no Roxas there ne?" he winked at his brother and peeled a banana "Now let's go before Kyouya kills us."

"Fine" he mumbled obviously still envious of how close his best friend was getting with a commoner. 'What does he have that I don't' he thought as he and his brother headed to the third music room.

* * *

_"Aw he's so cute!"_

_"I heard he was the other special student"_

_"How could someone be that cute and not be rich?"_

Many girls blushed and commented as Lexia dragged Roxas though the host club doors.

_"Kawaii!" _said one girl almost fainting from excitement. At this point Roxas couldn't help but blush when girls pointed and whispered about him.

"Tamaki!" yelled Lexia. She walked up to a boy who was busy with his computer.

"Kyouya-kun, do you know where my brother is?" He pointed in the direction of the couch in the middle of the room and Lexia dragged her friend to it. Roxas looked at the expensive couch and then around the room.

"Oh my darling daughter! How was your first day?" asked a blond boy as she hugged Lexia and spun around. "Did those to doppelgangers give my lovely daughter a hard time.They didn't touch you did they? Tell daddy and he'll straighten them out"

"Ta-Tamaki…can't…breathe" she managed to puff out. Tamaki let go of her and let her catch her breath. Lexia brushed herself off "Thank you, and no Hikaru and Kaoru didn't give me a hard time or they didn't touch me. I wanted to show you my new friend. His name is Roxas" she beamed. Roxas eyes traveled from Tamaki to Lexia and he couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable around the stares that the girls were giving him and the smile that came on Tamaki's face. Before he knew it; he along with Lexia were in a tight hug and were spinning around rapidly.

**_'Hikaru, Kaoru looks like someone's moving on without you'_** he thought glad that his sister was finally separating from the two devils of the club and was finally opening up to the world.

* * *

Hikaru couldn't help but glare angrily at the blond boy who was laughing with _his_ Lexia and getting along so well with the other members of the club. He was new and he had already been accepted like he was a host. It took him and his brother a long time to get to know the host club and Lexia yet a commoner who didn't even know the boundaries of the school yet had beat him and his brother already.

"Oi Kyouya who's the new guy?" asked Kaoru trying to help his brother cool down from his temper issues. Hikaru didn't pay any attention to his brother who was doing his best to comfort him. Hikaru walked away to a chair in the corner of the room and continued to glare at Roxas from a distance. Kyouya pushed the brother's conflict aside and proceeded talking to Kaoru.

"Well it seems that our Lexia has a liking toward a commoner and many of our customers seem to like him." He said plainly not looking up from his computer. Kaoru hit his forehead in annoyance.

"I know that.I think my brother found that out earlier but who is he? Give me some details. Most of all tell me what the heck he's doing here?" he demanded. Kaoru knew he was messing with wrong person but he wanted answers and the dark energy coming from Kyouya wasn't helping.

"His name is Roxas Hakudoshi. He came to Ouran by a scholarship and his results on the test proved that he was a worthy student. He even pushed the one other commoner, Fujioka,Haruhi down two spots and claimed the first spot on the placement test. His blood type is +O" he looked up from the computer "he only reason he's here is because he is a guest. He seems very profitable at the most" he finished. Kyouya then got up from the seat he was residing in and walked toward Tamaki and the rest of their customers.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked

Kyouya smiled, "Business of course. Time is money and by the looks of it our new guest may be a worthy investment" Kaoru hit his head He's the only one that can make a bad situation into money and that's when it snapped and Kaoru knew his brother would be pissed.

* * *

"He shall become a host!" Tamaki shouted happily and pointed his index finger into the air. All the girls around him squealed with delight.

"Ano I don't think that…"Roxas didn't finish because Tamaki had grabbed him and locked him in a deathly hug. Lexia watched the ongoing scene and laughed when Roxas tried his best to get out of the spinning hug.

"Nonsense, Lexia you are to bring him here everyday. Got it" he said as he continued hugging the poor boy who was now at the time turning a faint green from all the spinning around.

"Um Tamaki I always walk with Hikaru and Kaoru, and besides I think that Roxas…" she racked her head for another excuse to tell her brother who stopped hugging and looked at her dumbfound. Roxas on the other hand couldn't have been happier when he let go and was taking deep breaths. "and you already added that scruffy kid, isn't that enough?" she finished. Tamaki grabbed Roxas who was despratly holding onto the arm of the sofa

"Lexia, Lexia that is merely the host club dog. He is a host. Look at these eyes and how deep of a blue they are, at this nose, his flawless skin and stylist hair. He was made for this club" he finished. A hand came in contact with her shoulder and squeezed it, "I think that he would be a great addition to host club ne? "Lexia looked up to the dark haired boy who stood behind her and laughed wearily, "he..heh.heh..yeah" she sweat dropped. Lexia knew better than to disagree with Kyouya when he was in business mode. When he wanted something she knew it was just better to let him have it.

"So it's final. Tomorrow you shall begin your duties entertaining these beautiful ladies" said Tamaki as he flipped his hair dramatically and let go of Roxas. Roxas jumped up and dusted himself off, "Lexia, I have to leave I hope you don't mind" she shook her head

"See you tomorrow,okay?"

"okay, oh and sorry about the whole host thing.I didn't mean for all of this to happen. I didn't know Tamaki would do that." Roxas waved his hand in front of her, "Don't worry its okay" he then proceeded to walk out the door with a small smile on his face,

She's just like I remembered


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the fourth chapter. Thats all I'm going to update tonight. Hope you like. Rate and review if you want.**_

**_xoxox_**

**_Anemone_**

* * *

_**Somewhere in The World that Never Was**_

"How are we supposed to commence with our plans if we don't know where the girl is?" one member asked as he slammed his fist on the chair that he was sitting in. The leader adjusted himself in his seat and raised his hand to silence the commotion.

"You see that's where you're wrong. As you may recall we've sent dusk out to find our little angel have we not?"

"So that doesn't mean anything. We've sent those things out and they've all came back with nothing to show." Vexen interrupted Xemnas angrily.

"Calm down Vexen, I will have you know that one of them did in fact come back, but with interesting results. It seems like our little Lexia is hiding within the city. It also seems that someone has erased her memory of the organization. Isn't that right Zexion?" he looked at the violet haired boy.

"From previous observation, she seems to have no recollection of who we are and what we're up to"

"Like she ever did!" yelled Demyx.Axel quickly clamped his hand over his friend's mouth worried that Demyx might have released a little too much information on their little plan. Xemnas looked at the two suspiciously.

"Demyx is there something that you would like to contribute to the search for our key?" he asked. Axel smiled at Xemnas nervously

"He's just kidding. Kid, kid, kid. What a joker you are huh Demyx?" he joked.

"Let's hear what he has to say for himself eh Axel?" Xemnas interrupted

Axel slowly let go of Demyx mouth. Demyx took a deep breath and laughed, "Sorry random outburst. Didn't know what came over me. Like Axel said I'm just a kidder. Didn't mean to interrupt the meeting continue on as you were." Xemnas looked at the two men suspiciously and then focused his attention back to Zexion.

"As I was saying she has no recollection of us and whenever I've sent dusk to try and bring her back hardly any come back themselves." Many of the members began to condensate on what they thought had been going on. Xemnas raised his hand and silence fell across the room.

"Don't worry Lexia will come home to fulfill her duties even if it's the last thing she does" he laughed and paused for a moment," Axel where is Roxas? This is an important meeting for him because he's the one that has to unlock our destiny"

Axel and Demyx laughed nervously and began to sweat a little, "Well see ever since Lexia's disappeared Roxas kind of has locked himself in his room because he couldn't believe that he couldn't fulfill his mission to watch her. Ah but don't worry I've got it all under control."

"Good because next meeting that we have I expect him to be here" he said in a strict tone. Xemnas went back to the conversation that the others were having and Zexion couldn't help but feel that something more was going on than what Axel was saying and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

So I'm a host huh? Roxas what have you got yourself into? He thought as he lay down on his bed recollecting the events that had gone on. He had gotten lost in the biggest not to mention lavishly decorated school he's ever been in, been almost two and a half hours late to class, but most of all he got to see and spend the day with her. Deep inside his heart skipped a few beats. Even though it was true that a Nobody didn't have a heart, somewhere deep inside of him he could feel the faint beat of one. She'd treated him as if her memories of him, Axel and Demyx were never gone. His smiled widened when he remembered how excited she got when he 'agreed' to meet her 'brother'

_'One more time we're going to celebrate_

_Yeah oh yeah all right, let's start the dancing_

_One more time'_

Roxas picked up his phone and smiled casually, "Whats up Axel?"

"Roxas meet me outside of your apartment. Hurry and don't forget to disguise your self" he yelled. Something wasn't right. By the tone of his voice something was wrong.Never did he hear him like that except that time when… and that's when it clicked in Roxas head.He immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed his cloak.

'I made you a promise and I intend to keep it' he thought as he ran out the door.

* * *

"Eh Hikaru,Kaoru I'm bored" Lexia sighed as she continued to surf the web for anything that caught her eye. The room was awfully quiet. Lexia looked up from the computer screen

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoru?"

She waited for an answer. "Why those little, wait till I get my hands on them" she grumbled annoyingly as she picked up her laptop and walked out of the room in search of the two devious devils completely oblivious to the white stringy figures watching her from the window, restless and ready to attack.

* * *

"Hikaru you know once she finds out what we're up to she's going to kill us right?" Kaoru sighed as he plopped on the couch next to his brother.

"Yeah but she's our toy and plus I'm board." He replied. Kaoru shook his head in agreement with his brother.

"I still don't think that she's going to play. After all this is not her most favorite thing to do…"

"But we'll make it a competition, one she can't pass up" Hikaru smiled evilly. Kaoru got the hint and smirked,

"Oh I see now. This could be fun, very, very fun but how let me know again how you were going to get her to play"

"It's simple when you look…."

"KAORU"

"HIKARU"

"HELP ME"

Both boys' ears perked up and their golden eyes widened at the sound of the scream. Something was wrong at they didn't have to think twice to find out.

* * *

"Okay that's about the last of them outside" said Demyx as he supported his body on his knees.

"Did you check if there was any in the house?" Axel looked at Demyx who was panting for breath.

"No I thought that it was Roxas job" he looked up at the red haired man who was currently staring at the musician with a small twitch in his eye," What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Man those suckers put up some fight" Axel and Demyx turned their heads to the small blond walking in their direction. He had his trusty keyblades on his shoulders and his facial expression showed his content about getting his work done. Doubting that Roxas had checked the house he decided to ask anyway,

"Roxas did you by any chance check if there were dusk in the house?" Axel asked questionably. Roxas smiled and motioned toward demeyx

"Nope it Demeyx told me that he would take care of it right de…my?"his voice trailed off as his face drained of color.

"You didn't check the house did you demy?" he asked plainly. Demyx shook his head, and Roxas eyes went from Axel who was tapping his foot impatiently back to Demyx who just stood dumbfounded

"I was supposed to check the house wasn't I?" Demyx shook his head and Roxas smacked his hand against his forehead, "I'm such an idiot" he growled

* * *

"Lexia"

"Lexia"

Hikaru and Kaoru called the girl who had screamed their name just moment ago. The twins had searched almost every inch of their mansion and they had come across nothing to lead them to their toy.

"This isn't funny Lexia where are you?" Hikaru asked the empty hallway. Kaoru closed a closet door and paused a light not to far away gave a haunting glow. As he walked closer to it he realized that it was nothing but the glare from a computer

"I don't remember leaving thi-"

"Hey isn't that Lexia's notebook Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother as he examined the computer. Sure enough as they dug through the files they found traces of their friend.

"Come on it means that she's close" Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and shut the computer and followed his brother.

* * *

"How could you forget to check the house?" Axel asked Roxas angrily as they made their way down the lavishly decorated hallway.

"I thought that Demyx got it earlier" he said as he brought his keyblade forth incase of an attack. He could hear a body knock into a table and he looked back,

"Demyx quit fooling around and hurry up"

"Well I would but hello have you seen how much stuff is in here Roxas?"

"Well Demy-" Roxas paused when he ran into Axel, "Hey Axel why-"

"Shut up both of you and look" Axel pointed to the end of the hallway and saw a group of dusk carrying a girl in a cage made out of their gray bodies.

"Mpththptheh" she tried to speak but her words were muffled thanks to the gray jagged strips covering her mouth.

"She must have been quite the fighter if he had to resort to binding and gagging the poor girl" whispered Axel as he continued to look on at the scene.

Roxas clenched his fist in furry. He wanted no more than to run and break her out of that prison. Noticing his rage Axel placed his hand on Roxas shoulder trying to hold him back from making him known.

"Do you hear that?" Demyx asked. They walked closer to the sound of the voice careful not to be seen.

"Sheesh for a girl Lea-chan you put up a hell of a struggle." He said as he peered inside the cage. Lexia gave him her best glare,

"Aw don't look at me like that Lea-chan, don't you remember me?" the man pouted in a hurt tone. Roxas looked at the scene before him confused. Why did he act like he had known her for a longtime?

"Hey Axel why is Z-" he stopped when he heard Lexia's muffled voice

"MTPHGHENSDFIT!"

"We're returning home as we speak, just rest for now" said the man sighed as he opened up his book and read a small passage. Axel, Demyx and Roxas looked on as Lexia's eyes began to droop until she completely fell to the ground of the cage unconscious.

"I promise that when we get there I'll fix everything so that it was just like it used to be"

"Zexion" growled Roxas. He maneuvered out of Axels grip and ran toward the end of the hall. At the mention of his name the Zexion lifted his purple haired head and smirked.

"So I was right after all." Roxas brought his two weapons in the blink of an eye,

"Let her go Zexion" he growled. Amused by his anger Zexion laughed,

"Where are those other two clowns that you hang out with?"

"Hey we're not clowns!" shouted Demyx from the dark hallway. Axel smacked hiself upside the head for his friend's stupidity. The last thing he needed was the whole organization to be on their butt.

"Shut up Demyx. Our cover is blown" said Axel as he grabbed a hold of Deymx cloak and pulled him out into their view. Upon seeing them Zexion's smirk faded and his glare deepened.

"So I see. You all betrayed the organization as well "he said. Zexion then walked to the cage where Lexia slept. With a wave of his arm the dusk moved out of his way and the jagged strips that bound Lexia disappeared. He pulled her into his arms

"You would abandon a chance to be whole for her?" he caressed her cheek, "So Roxas how far will you go to save her?"

"Give her back Zexion"

"Aw is little Roxas jealous? Does he w-" he was stopped when a key came hurdling toward his direction.

"I said leave her alone Zexion" he demanded as he swung full force at him again. Demyx saw Lexia's motionless body on the ground after Zexion had put her there to attack Roxas. He ran and picked her up and ran back to Axel.

"Nice job Demy" Zexion looked anger rising on his face,

"No! I won't lose you again" he said under his breath as he dashed toward Lexia,

"Lea-chan!" he yelled. Axel got in front of him causing him to fall flat on the ground. When he saw Axel with his chakrams ready to attack he scooted as far away from them as possible. Noticing his fear Axel laughed

"Don't tell me you're scared of me Zexion." Axel's laugh faded into a sly smirk," Now if I don't remember correctly there was also a time when you would abandon the chance to be whole for her too am I right?" he shot back. Zexion's anger disappeared and his face saddened,

"Lea-chan" he said softly as a dark portal began to engulf him taking him back to The World that Never Was. After he was gone Demyx and Axel looked at Roxas who held the girl as if he let go she would disappear into thin air.

* * *

"Where could she be Hikaru?" asked Kaoru as he and his twin walked back down the hall. Throughout all their attempts they still couldn't find her.

"Master Hikaru, Master Kaoru"

The two looked up from their thinking to find their two twin maids walking toward them.

"Gomen but if you are looking for Lexia-sama she is currently sleeping in your room" they both said in unison. The twins sighed in relief.

"Would you like us to wake her?" Kaoru shook his head,

"No that will be all. We feel a little tied ourselves." They said and the two maids left.

* * *

"Well I guess that now our cover is blown we'll be bunking with you buddy." Axel said as he jumped on the bed. Demyx looked through various books that lay on the ground while Roxas sat on the window sill looking out toward the night sky.

_'What did he mean by Lea-chan?' _He thought. "Axel, why did Zexion treat Lexia as if he knew her?" he asked pulling away from the window and turning around hoping to get an answer from his friends. Instead they were already passed out on the floor and his bed.

"I think I need a bigger apartment" he sighed as he stole the pillow Axel was on and closed his eyes pushing his previous thoughts to the back of his head.

Axel opened his eye a bit and looked at Roxas, "I knew that this day would come buddy and sadly there's just nothing that I can do. After all he was the original one responsible, not you" he said sadly knowing that Zexion wouldn't be gone for long and he couldn't lie to Roxas anymore.

"Lea-chan I failed you again" Zexion said sadly as he picked up the photo and looked at it. There sat a boy and girl laughing into the camera as they both ate blue ice cream pops that were dripping. It was a day that he would never forget.

_"Ze-kun lets stay like this forever, just you and me in our secret spot. Together and always forever"_

He could hear her soft beautiful voice in his head. Zexion's grip on the picture tightened.

"I'll make sure to do better next time"


End file.
